


Light the Darkness Within Me

by Cecilia1204



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Empress Rey, Exegol, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Force Lightning, Rey Palpatine, Rey doing Sithy things, Sith Rey, Sith being fluffy, librarian Ben, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204
Summary: It's hard work being a Sith Empress - ruling the galaxy, destroying your enemies.  Luckily, she has her soulmate; shy, would-be Jedi, librarian Ben, to soothe her aches and pains at the end of a tough day
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 144





	Light the Darkness Within Me

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone knows that Kylo would be an arsehole to everyone but be a soft boi when it comes to Rey. What if it was the other way around? If Rey was a Sith Empress and Ben was a failed Jedi who preferred books and calligraphy to fighting? If he was the only one that she could be soft with?
> 
> This a cracky fic that came about from a prompt I read (but can't find). It turned out much more fluffy than I'd planned!

“My lady,” the tremor was clearly audible in the man’s voice as he interrupted the Empress’ conc“entration. “I believe he is well and truly dead.”

Rey Palpatine, Empress and Supreme Leader of the known galaxy, sighed and withdrew the force lightning from the Crolute who lay still on the floor. With a disgusted grimace, she gestured for the corpse to be removed from her sight. Instantly, janitorial staff who were always on standby when Empress Rey held court, rushed in and loaded the dead Crolute onto a trolley whilst others sanitised the floor.

“Was killing him completely necessary?” asked her right hand, Hux, perpetual sneer in place as he watched the clean-up.

“He thought he could pull one over my eyes, Hux. Thinking that I wouldn’t find out that he had been embezzling Imperial funds,” replied Rey. “I see all. If he stupidly forgot that fact, that’s his problem. He won’t be repeating that mistake.”

“Hard to do when one is dead, my lady,” nodded Hux. 

“Are we nearly done?” she asked, rubbing her forehead where the beginnings of headache was making its presence known. “It seems every idiot in the galaxy has asked for an audience today. How many is that now?”

Hux consulted his holopad. “Thirty-five. You’ve only killed fifteen today, so all in all, it’s been a productive day, despite appearances. There are only five more seeking an audience, my lady.”

Leaning her head back against the throne, Rey grimaced. She really had to replace the monstrosity her grandfather had so favoured. There was absolutely no back support or padding on it. Something sleek and black, maybe a touch of red to give it some flair. Exegol was dreary enough as it was, the least she could do was get a throne that she liked and was comfortable to sit in. How he’d survived so long when he spent so much time on this rock-hard chair was beyond her.

Maybe it was time to move the base of her empire somewhere nicer than Exegol. The constant dark and dreariness could really bring a girl down. Just because she was the Dark Empress Rey didn’t mean she had to have the décor to match. Black was fine, as long as it was sleek. All this rock was  _ so _ Old Republic.

Grandfather Sheev hadn’t told her how tedious being the dark overlord, or lady, in her case, would be. 

_ It’ll be fun, he said. Strike down your enemies with a crook of your finger. Have minions do your every bidding, he said. _

Doing anything she wanted, having whatever she desired, able to destroy her enemies on a whim sounded wonderful growing up under his tutelage. He’d conveniently left out the drudgery of being responsible for ensuring the whole galaxy didn’t implode if she didn’t maintain the Empire’s heavy handed presence in all corners of it.

Thank the maker that she had capable staff, for the most part, to do all the administrative work even though she had to set aside way too much time each day to approve decisions made. 

Grandfather had made his generals much too dependent on him. They had to run every decision through him and Rey couldn’t see the point of having these well-trained, experienced military personnel if she couldn’t delegate. Of course, if they were going to destroy a planet or a star system, then she wanted to know, but putting down a rebellion by killing off the ruling family of a distant planet didn’t need to be signed off by her every time.

Grandfather Sheev had made it sound like the galaxy just ran itself but it had been lies. She should have known better than to trust the word of the most evil Sith Lord the galaxy had ever known. Honesty wasn’t exactly a requisite to be a Sith.

Everyone wanted a piece of her. It was ‘My Lady’ here, ‘Supreme Leader’ there. Couldn’t everyone in the galaxy just do their own thing and follow the rules? You’d think being ruled by the Empire was a bad thing!

“Fine, send the next one in,” she sighed as Hux nodded to the guards to send the next appellant in. “These five had better not anger me, because I’m on a short fuse, Hux.”

The red-haired main glanced at her nervously and hoped that the janitorial staff were back. The Empress Rey was not known for her temperate demeanour so it didn’t bode well for the rest of today’s visitors to the court.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Much later, the last body was being removed from the Throne room as Rey stood, groaning at the stiffness in her back. 

“Hux!”

“Yes, my lady?”

“I’m replacing this thing. Get me the finest throne maker in the galaxy.”

Hux nodded, frowning in dismay. Where did one find a throne maker? There weren’t exactly copious amounts of advertising for thrones on the Holonet. “It may take a little time to find one, my lady,” he told her nervously, sweat building on his brow. Serving the Empress Rey was definitely great for his status symbol, had great pay and benefits, but the downside was never knowing when her temper would end his life in one instant.

“Fine, but don’t take too long. No wonder Grandfather was so bent and crooked in his old age, having spent decades on this torture machine,” nodded Rey. 

“At your service, my lady,” he nodded, bowing subserviently before rushing out of the room.

Rey left the room, her retinue of red-garbed Imperial Guards following along protectively. She flexed her hand several times to shake the stiffness out of them, not noticing the way people walking past flinched reflexively, hoping they weren’t going to be zapped with Force lightning.

Heading to her quarters, Rey focused her thought on the occupant inside and smiled secretively as she watched his dear head bent over his books, engrossed in them as usual. She brushed against his mind, caressing it, and saw the way he smiled in anticipation of her arrival.

Ben Solo

Her lover, force-user, love of her existence and soulmate.

The only person that could soothe her after a day of death and destruction with his deep voice, loving touch and love for her. The one person who understood her and loved her anyway. To the galaxy, she was the evil Sith master who ruled with an iron fist. 

To Ben, she was simply ‘Rey’.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_ One year ago… _

“Ensure none are left alive, General,” instructed Rey as she prepared to enter the Jedi Temple in Coruscant, determined to finally end the Jedi’s pointless attempts to defeat her. They were like annoying insects, buzzing around with their skirmishes, trying to rouse anti-Empire sentiment like it would make any difference. The Empire was simply too powerful. It was like an Ewok trying to bring down a Star Destroyer with a slingshot. Laughable.

Yet, despite this fact, the Jedi continued to be a thorn in Rey’s side, and her Grandfather’s before her. So Rey wasn’t going to be as magnanimous as Sheev Palpatine. She was going to destroy every single Jedi she could find. She had no issue with force users, as long as they didn’t try to subvert the Empire, but she was fed up with the Jedi.

Mustering her best forces, Rey led the final purge, her black, skin-tight suit with her flowing black cape, along with her beloved dual saber, its red beams lighting the darkness with its crimson glow, giving her the desired menacing aura. The saber was more for show as she didn’t actually need it to destroy her enemies. Her force powers were the greatest in the galaxy, after all.

She couldn’t deny that the cape lent her a sinister but sexy air. Rey saw the way others watched her and she occasionally took some to her bed in order to scratch an itch. That some didn’t come out alive was unfortunate - for them - but she didn’t lack offers despite her suitors’ terror of her. She supposed that one day she’d have to beget an heir, though cloning was an option. Rey wasn’t decided yet and she had time to worry about it later.

Right now, she was going to end the Jedi once and for all.

As expected, the battle was brief but fierce. The Jedi were annoying but they were well-trained and strong with the Force but her troops were too overwhelming in numbers. Added to her ability to annihilate her opponents, it wasn’t really a fair fight.

Switching off her blades, Rey looked around in satisfaction as she waited for her commanders’ confirmation of completing their missions. There had been simultaneous attacks on various Jedi strongholds in numerous locations and planets. Rey had wanted to be present at the ceremonial and sentimental heart of the Jedi religion.

About to turn towards her general, Rey felt a strange sensation in the Force. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. A pull, an urge to find…something. 

Followed by her guards, Rey began walking into the bowels of the temple, following the pull. Was there another Jedi left alive? 

The pull led her down numerous levels, which were not inconsiderable given that the whole of Coruscant was made out of hundreds of levels, rather than rock and earth. The lower she went, the dimmer the lighting was and the fewer bodies she encountered. As one would expect, these lower levels held records and unwanted items. Somewhere a person would only go when absolutely necessary.

The strange pull led Rey down a darkened corridor, with only a few doors. She gestured for her guards to search each one, to which all indications showed no signs of life, just a millennia of old artefacts and records. Everything seemed dusty, as if no one had actually been down here for years.

As she neared the final door at the end of the corridor, the pull Rey had been feeling grew stronger and more insistent, telling her that whatever she was looking for was in that room.

Engaging her blade, Rey pushed open the door using the Force and stepped inside, ready to destroy whoever or whatever was inside.

“Oh! Hello?”

Rey stopped dead as her eyes fell on the occupant of what looked like some sort of library. The type with actual parchment and books. Not something commonly seen in the galaxy any more.

The man seated at the large desk, books spread open around him, looked at her owlishly through his specs, confusion in his light brown eyes for a moment before realisation of who she was hit him, those same eyes widening with apprehension.

“Who are you?” she demanded, ignoring the way her body and mind were drawn to the pale man, whose long facial features were made compelling by his lush, full lips and glorious black hair that fell in waves around his head.

“B-Ben. Ben Solo. Wh-what’s happening? You’re the Empress, aren’t you?”

Rey narrowed her eyes in her own confusion. “What do you mean ‘what’s happening?’ I’m here to wipe out the Jedi once and for all.”

“Oh!’ he nodded. “I must have missed it. I don’t get out of here much.”

“Are you a Jedi?”

Ben shook his head. “I’m the librarian. I mean, I have the Force, but I wasn’t much of a fighter, so I was kicked out of Jedi training. I like books, the old type. I keep the Jedi’s record of ancient tomes.” He stood, unfurling his huge body, clad in the typical Jedi garb of brown trousers and beige tunic. Instinctively, Rey pointed her blade at him though she sensed no sort of threat from this strange man. Ben raised his hands in response. “Are you going to kill me?”

Rey’s answer should have been an automatic ‘yes’. It was her whole purpose for being here, after all, but she couldn’t. It was like the Force was stopping her from saying the words. She could feel the confusion from her guards, who had their own weapons trained on the librarian.

“You will come with me,” she found herself saying. 

“What about the books? Please don’t destroy them,” he pleaded, as if begging for the life of his family. He didn’t seem afraid of her, just worried about his precious books.

Rey turned to the closest guard. “Have these brought back to Exegol. No point in destroying the galaxy’s history just to prove a point.” 

Ben smiled in relief as she said the words before cocking his head and looking closely at her, the admiration clear within their depths. “Why does it feel like we’ve met before? I mean, I know we haven’t as I’d remember you, if you hadn’t killed me, that is, but I feel like I know you, somehow.” He shook his head. “That sounds crazy, I know.”

Mesmerised, Rey watched his expressive face and felt that pull, that tug, screaming at her. She knew exactly what he was feeling, even if she couldn’t explain it. Grandfather Sheev had never mentioned anything like this. She could read minds at will but this was beyond that. She could feel his confusion, his admiration and his fear, as if they were her own feelings. 

“I can feel things that aren’t my own, if that makes sense?” he continued. “Are you doing that?”

Turning to her guard, she gestured to the door. “Leave us!” She sensed their confusion but they were too well-trained to question her orders and quickly left the room. Rey shut the door with the force before turning back to Ben.

“I’m not doing anything,” replied Rey. “I don’t know what this is. Why are you not afraid of me?”

“Because I don’t sense a threat from you, as stupid as that probably is, given who you are. I spend most of my days in this library, but even  _ I _ know what you are capable of…Empress,” he tacked on, as if remembering to show her the deference she demanded. 

“Why are you not angry that I’ve just killed your fellow force-users?” she asked. 

Ben looked at her, peering into her eyes. “I should be. I mean, you’ve just murdered hundreds. And yet, I feel that you only see it as a means to an end, not a personal vendetta. A way to end an endless war, whether that will prove to be a good strategy or not. I feel a pull to you.”

Rey had never believed that she was capable of softer feelings. Desire, yes. Love, no. How could a Sith possibly feel something like love? Her grandfather had never once mentioned it was possible. This was so confusing.

Not liking being on the back foot, Rey straightened up and glared at him. “It’s not up to you to decide whether my decisions are right or not. You will come with me, until I figure out what this thing is.”

“Can I bring my writing implements?” he asked, looking at his desk which held the accoutrements of a scholar: parchment, ink, pens. This would-be Jedi was an unusual man.

Rey nodded tersely and watched as he packed everything into his brown satchel, straightening his specs as he moved. Another intriguing feature of him. With technology to correct vision readily available, why would anyone still rely on specs to see properly. She posed the question to him as he gathered his things.

Ben nodded. “I know, and I have thought about it but I have a bit of an aversion to droids and don’t trust them, especially with delicate things like my eyes. A rogue droid nearly killed me as a child,” he explained. “I’d rather just use specs.”

Feeling an unreasonable surge of anger at the droid that dared harm Ben, Rey nodded and led him out of the room, indicating he walk just behind her, followed by their guards. 

She would take him to Exegol and have him research this ‘connection’ that they seemed to share. And she would try to figure out why she was so drawn to him and wanted to kill anyone who even looked at him the wrong way. The fact that he didn’t hate her was a bonus. Very few people didn’t hate her. Or at least, fear her. Actually, when she thought about it, Rey couldn’t think of anyone that liked her. 

Rey had no memory of her parents, Grandfather Sheev avoiding her questions about what had happened to them. He had taken over her upbringing, educating her about the ways of the Force, the Sith and about leadership. Needless to say, Sith children were thin on the ground so Rey’s only friends had been droids and the odd guard who took pity on her loneliness and played with her, without her grandfather’s knowledge, of course. 

Ben was silent for most of the transfer to her ship, the Supremacy, looking around with interest but not seeming afraid. She studied him closely, unable to deny she found him unreasonably handsome. Who would have thought she would have been attracted to a quietly-spoken, shy, studious, not-quite Jedi?

Her second-in-command, Armitage Hux, met her as she arrived on the Supremacy, frowning as he took in the newcomer.

“My Lady-“

Raising her gloved hand, Rey cut him off. “Prepare quarters next to mine. Ben Solo is my guest and I demand he be treated with all courtesy,” she instructed. “If I find my order has not been obeyed, the consequences will be dire.”

Hux nodded, knowing exactly how swiftly the Empress’ punishments were meted out. He had no idea who this person was, dressed as one of those cursed Jedi, but he had a healthy regard for his own life so he simply gave the orders to do as the Empress’ commanded.

Ben followed Rey through the endless corridors of the ship, head turning endlessly as he took in the sleek metal and transparisteel. He was the object of much curiosity though no-one dared stare openly, not when he was in the presence of Empress Rey.

She led him to her own quarters, dismissing her guard after ordering meals be brought to both of them. They were in the living area which contained comfortable seating as well as a table and chairs and a large screen on one wall. 

“Can I ask what’s going to happen to me?” enquired Ben as he took a seat.

Rey removed her cape, pleased with the way his eyes widened as he took in her shape, faithfully outlined in her tight clothing. Sitting down across from him, she crossed her legs, aware of how he watched every movement. She could feel the attraction, aware of how she was probably reflecting the same emotion.

“You will be my guest,” she began, pulling at the zip at her throat, her creamy skin showing through the gap. Ben swallowed heavily as he gazed at the shadow of her cleavage. “You will research what this connection between us is. You will have anything you need at your disposal. We will be travelling back to my home on Exegol. The books from the temple can be set up there.”

“Will I be free to wander or will I be your prisoner?” asked Ben.

Rey leaned forward. “That will be dependent on your behaviour,” she purred, delighted at the way a blush suffused his face. She wondered how sexually experienced he was. She knew Force sensitive children were trained from an early age by the Jedi and they were stupidly obsessed with chastity and avoiding emotional attachments, which was probably why they had failed. Expecting people to remain celibate for their whole lives was a guaranteed way to stop them from wanting to become Jedi. The Sith had no issue with it. Encouraged it, if anything. Why deny yourself something that could feel so good? That most were too afraid to become a Sith’s lover was a unfortunate, but at least there were no rules against it.

Once back on Exegol, Ben had been set up next to her apartments and given free use of one of the empty halls to set up his library. She had ordered clothes be brought to him and couldn’t deny that he looked even more handsome in black, his tall, well-built frame, much too muscular for someone who read books all day.

He ate with her every evening and she asked him how his research was going, leaving later and later each night, as Rey confided her frustrations with her role. Ben was quietly supportive, listening carefully without interrupting. Their bond, and feelings between them, grew quickly. Now, with little effort, Rey could see him any time she wanted. Mostly he was in his library, reading through piles of books and writing on parchment in his beautiful handwriting, a skill that was rare in this day and age of holo-pads and holo-images. 

Ben had told her about his love of calligraphy, and books, and the feeling of disappointment his parents had felt when he preferred to be buried in his books and writing rather than become a great Jedi warrior. He hadn’t spoken to them in years, since it became clear he was only ever going to be the official librarian. 

Other times, late at night, she would watch him sleep, his face soft in sleep and looking much younger than the thirty standard years he was. Slowly, so he wouldn’t wake, she would brush his hair off his forehead, marvelling at the softness of it. 

Rey could have commanded he sleep in her bed but something stopped her. She wanted him in her bed because  _ he _ wanted it, not because he was ordered to. That he watched her with tenderness in his eyes hadn’t been missed by her but he hadn’t made any move to act on it.

One afternoon, whilst conferring with her generals, Ben opened the bond between them, excited about a discovery he’d made. Ordering the other’s out, Ben had told her that there was an island which was said to hold an ancient Jedi Temple and might have answers to the bond they shared. After exhaustive research, he’d found the coordinates and asked if she would give approval to go to this Acht-To.

Unable to deny him anything at this point, Rey had declared she would go with him, alone. Hux had tried to dissuade her, but a quick force-choke had ended his arguments and the two set off in her personal ship, the Silencer. 

Once on the small, green island, populated by strange monk-like creatures and annoying, if cute, birds, Ben had located a cache of ancient texts, caressing them like a lover. Rey had to stop herself from setting them on fire out of jealousy.

“Rey!” She had given him permission to address her by her name, “Look! I think I’ve found it,” he cried excitedly, pointing to some ancient writing on the weathered old parchment. 

“What does it say?”

“It talks about a dyad in the Force. Two beings who are two halves of one soul. They share thoughts, feelings and can connect over vast distances. Neither are whole without the other. When one dies, the other dies too. They are fated to meet and love from that point on. They will bring balance to the Force. It seems the last dyad was over 10,000 years ago.” His voice trailed off as he looked at her.

Rey knew, just as he knew, without further proof, that this was the answer. “You and I, despite everything indicating that we should be enemies, are this dyad. The moment we met, I felt it and I know you did too.”

Ben nodded, looking at her intently. “Yes, I felt it. Even though you could have killed me on the spot, I felt like you were my destiny.”

“I didn’t even know Sith  _ could _ love,” she whispered in awe. 

“Neither did I. Do you?” 

“Do I what?”

“Love me,” Ben asked, voice trembling, his expressive eyes telling her that he felt it too.

“Y-yes. I do,” she admitted, feeling a shift in her whole being at the admission of something she’d felt the instant she’d seen him.

“And I love you.”

Reaching for her, Ben cradled her head in his large hand, his thumb gently caressing her soft skin as he gazed into her eyes, his other hand reaching around her waist to pull her flush against him.

When his lips touched hers for the first time, it was like a supernova imploding. The island trembled beneath their feet, unnoticed, as they kissed passionately, lips moving against each other, tasting, savouring, loving. The universe shrunk to just the two of them, arms and bodies entwined as they surrendered to the inevitable and joined their bodies, hearts and souls right there, on Acht-To, in the ancient temple where both sides of the Force were rendered back as one.

Afterwards, Rey lay in Ben’s arms, feeling complete for the first time in her life as he whispered endearments and words of love to her, dazed from his first time making love. She was his first lover and would be his last, as he was her last. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The doors to her private apartments opened at her command, spying Ben at the large desk, specs on as he read and made notes, as usual.

At the sound of her entry, he turned his head and smiled. “Hello, sweetheart. You look tired,” he remarked, taking off his specs as he stood to take her in his arms and giving her a sweet, loving kiss.

“I am. I swear, people are just becoming more and more incompetent,” she grumbled against his chest as he held her close. Even as the most powerful person in the entire galaxy, Rey felt so safe in Ben’s arms. She would be happy to spend eternity right here.

“My poor darling. Did you have to kill many today?” he asked as the rubbed her back soothingly.

“About sixteen or so. If they only did as they were instructed, I wouldn’t have to be so harsh.”

“I know,” he crooned. “How are your hands? I know that using your Force lightning makes them sore.”

Rey flexed and her and winced. “They hurt a bit.”

Taking one in his huge hand, he kissed each knuckle in turn. “How about I run you a bath to work out the kinks in your body. I can feel how tense you are. Or would you prefer to eat first?”

“A bath sounds wonderful, but only if you join me,” she replied, giving him a quick peck. 

Ben nodded. “Anything for you, my Empress.” Picking her up, he carried her to their bedroom to get everything ready.

“I’ve been thinking,” mused Rey as she took off her boots.

“Yes? What about?” he replied as walked into their fresher to run warm water into the large plunge bath.

“About setting up our primary base somewhere else. Exegol is so dark and dreary. I know Grandfather liked it because it set the ‘mood’ but I’m just not feeling it lately. I want us to live somewhere nicer. What do you think?”

Ben re-entered the room, drying his hands. “I’d live on the wastes of Hoth with you, you know that, but if you want to move, I’m happy to go anywhere. As long as we have room for the library.”

“Of course! As if I could complete with your books,” she jokingly teased.

Tutting, Ben tipped her face up for his kiss. “You know if I had to choose between you and my books there’d be no competition.” He paused for effect. “I’d miss you.”

Rey burst out laughing and slapped his bicep. “I should punish you for that.”

“I won’t say no.” Since their first time, Ben had quickly caught up and liked trying new things in their bed. Rey had absolutely no complaints about that. “We can play Sith and Jedi later.”

Heat and desire slammed through her, knowing he could feel it too. It added a dimension to their lovemaking that could be overwhelming at times – not only feeling their own peak, but each other’s too.

“But first, let’s get you in the bath.” His large hands made short work of her clothes, pulling off her tunic and pants before helping her with her underwear, his eyes dark with want.

Sighing as she sank down into the water, leaning back against Ben’s broad chest, she closed her eyes as Ben took each hand in turn and massaged each finger tenderly, working out the stiffness in the joints.

“I love you,” she moaned when he began massaging her shoulders, digging into the knots at the base of her neck.

“I know,” he murmured, giving her little pecks from her smooth shoulder to the nape of her neck before taking her earlobe between his lips. “I think I may have found the location of some lost Mandalorian texts.”

“That’s nice. Did you want me to get one of the cruisers prepared to go and search for them? We can make a trip of it. Maybe look at some possible places to move to? I could do with a break.”

Kissing her cheek, Ben continued his ministrations. “That’s a wonderful idea. You work too hard, my love. A break would do you good.”

She reached up and cupped his cheek. “I don’t know how I managed without you before. An Empress’ work is never done.”

Once she felt relaxed, Ben’s hand roamed over her body as he soaped her up, making sure every inch of her skin was clean. Her breath hitched as his hand reached between her legs, softly stoking her folds, ratcheting up her desire the way he knew she liked it. The other cupped her breast, fingers plucking and rolling her stiffened nipple.

Sometimes, Rey wanted their lovemaking to be hard and rough, to be dominated or to dominate. Ben had been a diligent student, their bond making it easier for him to anticipate her needs. At those times, no-one dared interrupt the Empress on pain of death. After the first unfortunate had made that mistake, the guards learned their lesson.

Other times, she needed Ben’s tenderness. To feel cherished and treated as if she were delicate and precious. Ben excelled at that. He would pour all his love and care into their lovemaking, leaving her replete.

Tonight was one of those nights. Ben, as usual, knew what she needed; stroking, caressing, kissing her in the bath, the water dulling the sensations somewhat but not the feelings. In no hurry, Ben drove her body closer to her peak, finally lifting and turning her so that she straddled his hips. Kissing him deeply, she lowered herself onto him, that feeling of belonging and completeness surging through her as it did every time they were joined.

Wrapped around each other, they swayed together, the water around them swirling into small waves with each movement. Minds completely opened to each other, their feelings flowed freely as their excitement rose. Their lovemaking was languid, leisurely but no less stirring and without warning, Rey reached her peak, crying out softly as waves of pleasure suffused her, doubling in intensity as Ben reached his own peak, gripping her tightly as he filled her.

As they floated back to reality, Ben kissed her deeply, telling her how much he loved her through their bond. Burying her face into his damp neck, Rey could feel her eyes well with emotion. If anyone but Ben knew how he could turn the feared Empress Rey into a boneless, emotional mess, she would have to destroy them on the spot.

But she knew that Ben would never betray her trust, just as she would always protect him. 

Her sweet, shy, Force-using librarian.

Her dyad

Her soulmate

Her love. 

  
  



End file.
